


Твоя опора

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Как-то в баре Молли Лейтом проговорился о личной жизни Беккер, что она всё своё время посвятила работе, при этом никого не подпуская к себе. Ещё в тот момент Коннору захотелось стать для неё опорой, тем человеком, который в тяжелое время мог бы оказаться рядом и подставить плечо. Ведь он сумел понять, что все колючки Эйвы были защитной оболочкой. Только так она могла выжить в новой среде без близкого человека, да ещё столкнувшись с ним, с Коннором Роудсом.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 1





	Твоя опора

— Доктор Беккер, это моя операция, и я не нуждаюсь в Ваших советах, — грубо оборвал Коннор, когда Эйва предложила свой вариант лечения с наименьшим разрезом. 

Скорее всего, подобная резкая реакция со стороны Коннора была вызвана недосыпом или пропущенным обедом. И хоть он сразу пожалел, но вернуть брошенные слова было невозможно. Коннор видел, как Эйва широко раскрыла глаза, растерянно смотря на него. Он не сомневался, что под маской Беккер поджала губы.

— Конечно, Доктор Роудс, — слегка дрогнувшим голосом отчеканила Эйва, перехватив инструмент пальцами, с силой сжав его, выдавая этим незначительным действием свою беспомощность. Привычной остроты так и не последовало. 

Как только Эйва закончила со своей частью работы, она молча вышла из операционной, демонстративно гордо держась, не выплёскивая наружу свои истинные эмоции. Только, когда она вошла в пустую ординаторскую, то опустошённо опустилась на диван, прижав руки к лицу. Нет, Коннор много раз обрывал её, спорил на повышенных тонах, но это было до того, как они переспали. Пусть он и посчитал это ошибкой, сразу найдя отговорки на следующий вечер, лишь бы не пересечься с ней, но всё же Эйва ожидала некоторых перемен в их рабочих отношениях. Как назло, она часто видела Итана и Эйприл, так вежливо обсуждающих своих пациентов, что ей хотелось того же. 

Вытерев злополучные слёзы, Эйва быстро переоделась, точно сегодня не желая видеть Коннора. Только не в таком подавленном состоянии. Схватив рюкзак, она выбежала из больницы, по пути сталкиваясь с Холстедом, на автомате извиняясь за неуклюжесть, глядя на него опухшими глазами.

— Эйва? — Удивлённо позвал Уилл, даже за секунду поняв, что она плакала. Только Эйва не остановилась, наконец-то выйдя на морозный воздух.

Закутав половину лица в шарф, Эйва направилась к остановке, погружаясь в привычное одиночество, которое изо дня в день встречало её после работы. Она была одна в холодном Чикаго. Маленькая надежда на близкие отношения с Роудсом окончательно испарилась, оставляя на сердце болезненный отпечаток. 

*** 

Грубо заткнув Эйву, Коннор всю оставшуюся операцию чувствовал себя последним козлом. Ему необходимо было извиниться, причём прямо сейчас, чтобы все это слышали, но смелости не хватало. А, когда он уже собрался с духом, то Эйва молча выскочила из операционной, не обронив ни слова. 

Надеясь застать Эйву в ординаторской, Коннор поспешно направился туда, разочарованно выдыхая, не застав её там. Последние несколько недель были напряжёнными в плане их общения. Тот факт, что они провели вместе ночь, застиг Коннора врасплох, поэтому он всё и разрушил, найдя отговорку от следующей встречи. Это было ужасно, только, когда Коннор осознал свою ошибку, Эйва не дала ему шанса. 

Идя по коридору, Коннор несколько раз набирал номер Эйвы, но в ответ слышал назойливые гудки. Он не сомневался, что женщина обиделась. 

— Хэй, Коннор, — окликнул его Уилл, нагоняя его у выхода, — неудачная операция? 

— В смысле? — Недоумевая, уточнил Коннор, уверенно зная, что с пациентом всё хорошо. 

— Эйва, она так быстро пробежала, налетев на меня. Выглядела паршиво, — неловко пояснил Холстед, поняв, что подобная информация не имела никакой важности для Коннора. Они вообще были соперниками. — Нат говорила, что она живёт одна, и в Чикаго у неё никого нет, вот я и забеспокоился, но ладно. Доброй ночи, Коннор.

Коннор знал, что Эйва прилетела с другого континента в неизвестность. Как-то в баре Молли Лейтом проговорился о личной жизни Беккер, что она всё своё время посвятила работе, при этом никого не подпуская к себе. Ещё в тот момент Коннору захотелось стать для неё опорой, тем человеком, который в тяжелое время мог бы оказаться рядом и подставить плечо. Ведь он сумел понять, что все колючки Эйвы были защитной оболочкой. Только так она могла выжить в новой среде без какой-либо опоры, да ещё столкнувшись с ним, с Коннором Роудсом. 

Постучав в дверь, Коннор терпеливо ждал, зная, что Эйва не была любительницей баров, что она точно находилась дома. Если того потребует ситуация, и Эйва не откроет ему, то он точно проведёт всю ночь под её квартирой. 

Еле слышный щелчок, и дверь открылась. На пороге стояла взлохмаченная женщина, в нежно-розовой свободной футболке и в бежевых широких пижамных штанах. Пушистые носки выделялись ярким красным цветом. Невольная улыбка появилась на лице Коннора, видя такую домашнюю уютную Эйву, которая в больнице была холодной принцессой. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Вновь натянув безразличную маску, спросила Эйва, неуверенно сгорбив плечи, явно пожалев, что предстала в таком виде перед Коннором. 

— Пришёл извиниться, — сразу отозвался Коннор, не сводя с неё взгляда, от одежды перейдя к бледному лицу. Он всегда волновался за её состояние, когда замечал тёмные круги под глазами или чересчур впалые щёки. И то, чего он не хотел, чтобы она была такой из-за него.

— О, — выдохнула Эйва, заметно хмыкнув, крепко держась рукой за дверную ручку, как будто готовясь закрыть её.

— Эйва, послушай, — заторопился Коннор, на всякий случай выставив ногу вперёд в качестве препятствия, — прости меня, я не должен был грубить. Подобное больше не повторится, никогда.

— Хорошо, — коротко произнесла Эйва, слегка дрожащей рукой заправив волосы за уши. Она действительно выглядела хрупкой. Та Эйва Беккер, непробиваемая и гордая, как будто в ночное время спала. 

— Ты ела? — Слишком долго смотря на её тонкие запястья, внезапно спросил Коннор. Он знал, как сложно заставить женщину вовремя поесть. У неё вечно находились дела поважнее, чем необходимая пища.

— Собиралась, — уклончиво ответила Эйва, удивлённо заморгав, когда Коннор уверенно вошёл в квартиру, в прямом смысле отодвигая её в сторону, закрывая за собой дверь, — Коннор?

Пройдя на кухню, Коннор дотошно просмотрел совершенно пустой холодильник и несколько тумбочек, в которых лежала одна пачка спагетти и несколько пакетиков восточных приправ. На столе стояла одинокая недопитая бутылка воды.

— Ты издеваешься? — Мрачно подытожил Роудс, бросив недовольный взгляд в сторону Эйвы. Она замерла около раковины, чувствуя, как горят щёки. 

Набрав номер, Коннор заказал огромный список продуктов и готовой пищи, нервно ходя по кухне. Вся мебель была пуста, не было никаких признаков, что в этой квартире кто-то жил. 

— Не нужно было, — слабо проговорила Эйва, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Нужно, — сурово возразил Коннор, даже в повседневном моменте сталкиваясь лбами с Беккер.

Забрав пакеты с едой, Коннор оперативно разложил всё по соответствующим местам, а коробочки с лапшой и мясом взял в гостиную. Эйва сидела на диване, обнимая подушку. Она выглядела такой же подавленной, как и в операционной, когда он нагрубил ей. 

Присев рядом, он мягко притянул её к себе, заключая в тёплые объятия. Напрягшееся тело выдавало Эйву. 

— Коннор-

— Эви, ты мне нужна, — выдохнул Коннор, медленно укачивая её, уткнувшись носом в волосы, — та ночь не была ошибкой, и я хочу всё исправить, как твой парень.

— Почему? — Прошептала Эйва, застигнутая врасплох словами Коннора. 

— Ты мне нравишься, — выдохнул Коннор, не давая заговорить Эйве, прижимаясь к её губам, ненасытно целуя, — моя Эви.

Счастливо улыбнувшись, Эйва сама обвила шею Коннора, прижимаясь к его губам, с замиранием сердце утопая в поцелуях. Как ей не хватало Коннора, и как правильно было сейчас лежать в обнимку на диване, переплетя ноги, в тишине смотря друг другу в глаза. 

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Коннор, очень нравишься, — тихо произнесла Эйва, чувствуя лёгкое касание губ на шее.

И большего не нужно было, только взаимные чувства и негласное решение не отпускать друг друга, что бы ни случилось, ведь впереди долгий путь, и много споров, ссор, разногласий, которые всё равно не разорвут их связь.


End file.
